Jane Doe
by Welly
Summary: Grissom takes Greg out in the field, only to find that they both know the vic


Title: Jane Doe Author: Welly Fandom: CSI Pairings: Greg and Sara Spoilers: None Series-sequel: No Archive: feel free Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING Summary: Grissom takes Greg out the lab to get him some more experience, only to find that they both know the victim. Who could it be?

INTRODUCTION

"I really have to go to work," said Greg.  
"Stay," said Sara.  
"No," said Greg. "I wish I could, but I have to work"  
"Okay," said Sara. "I'll see you when you get back"  
Greg smiled, then kissed Sara, and left for work.

SCENE 1- HOSPITAL

"Greg, will you come to the hospital with me?" asked Grissom, a few hours into Greg's shift. "Help me process a Jane Doe"  
"Sure," said Greg. He took off his lab coat, and went to the hospital with Grissom. They found the right room, and stepped inside. Greg screamed. "OH MY GOD!" The woman lying in the bed, lying in a coma, was Sara Sidle.  
Grissom gasped. "Oh my goodness"  
"Sara," cried Greg, going to put his hand on her cheek.  
"No," said Grissom. "We can't touch her"  
"Why not?" asked Greg, pulling away from Sara.  
"Because right now we can't think of her as Sara," said Grissom. "Right now, she's evidence"  
"Uh huh," said Greg.  
"Are you going to be okay with this?" asked Grissom.  
Greg shook his head. "She and I, we're, er"  
"More than just friends?" guessed Grissom.  
Greg nodded.  
"Then you can't work this case," said Grissom. "You might want to stay outside till I'm finished"  
"Okay," said Greg. He leant down next to Sara, and whispered in her ear. "Hey Sara, I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I want you to know that you're safe. Grissom's going to process you for evidence, but I'm going to be just outside, okay? Don't worry. You're safe"  
Grissom watched Greg leave the room, and then turned to Sara. "I'm sorry if this causes you discomfort," he said softly, "but I have to do it, and I'll try and be as gentle as I can"  
Sara didn't move.  
Grissom opened his kit, and set about collecting evidence from Sara. He tried to talk to her at the same time, to take her mind off what he was doing. He scraped her fingernails, and he combed her hair, and then he had a nurse help him photograph her injuries, and finally he carried out a rape exam.

SCENE 2- HOSPITAL

"You done?" asked Greg, after Grissom came out into the corridor. Greg was sat on a bench, staring at the wall in front of him.  
"I'm done," said Grissom.  
"So what happens now?" asked Greg.  
"I head back to the lab," said Grissom. "I think it would be better if you stayed here"  
"Thank you," said Greg.  
"Call me when she wakes up," said Grissom, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder.  
"I will," said Greg, standing up. He stared Grissom straight in the eye.  
"She'll be okay," said Grissom. "She's a fighter"  
"Uh huh," said Greg. "She's strong," said Grissom. "And now you have to be strong for her"  
Greg went into Sara's hospital room, fighting back tears. "Hey. It's me. I'm back."

SCENE 3- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

"Well, is she okay!" asked Catherine.  
"She's in a coma," said Grissom. "And I've got a stack full of evidence to get through"  
"I'll help," said Catherine.  
"Thank you," said Grissom. "I'd appreciate that."

SCENE 4- HOSPITAL

Sara coughed, and opened her eyes.  
"Sara!" said Greg. "Hey, you're awake"  
"Greg?" asked Sara, clearing her throat.  
"Yeah, I'm here," said Greg, stroking Sara's cheek. "I was so worried about you. I'll go get a doctor." He stood up, and returned a few seconds later. The doctor pulled out his torch, and shone it in Sara's eyes. "Ma'am, can you tell me your name"  
"Sara," said Sara. "Sidle"  
"Okay," said the doctor. "And today's date"  
"Er, the 13th," replied Sara. "It could be the 14th though, what time is it"  
"Two thirty," said Greg, looking at his watch.  
"Then it's the 14th," said Sara.  
"Good," said the doctor. "Who's president"  
"Bush"  
"And who's he?" asked the doctor, motioning to Greg.  
"That's Greg," said Sara.  
"Right," said the doctor. "That's good. Can you tell me what happened to you"  
"I don't know," said Sara. "I went out for a walk, I couldn't sleep, and then suddenly now I'm here. I don't know what happened"  
"Okay," said the doctor. "Okay"  
"What happened?" asked Sara. "I mean, how did I get in here"  
"A passerby found you lying on the side of the road," said the doctor. "They called 911"  
"Oh my God!" said Sara. "Lying on the side of the street"  
"I'm so sorry," said the doctor.  
"Greg," cried Sara, holding her hand out for Greg to take. Greg picked up her hand, and held it gently in his. "I'm here."

SCENE 5- LAS VEGAS CRIME LAB

Grissom's cell phone rang. He took it out and put it to his ear. "Grissom"  
"Gris, it's me," said Greg.  
"How's Sara?" asked Grissom.  
"Well, she woke up," said Greg.  
"How is she?" asked Grissom.  
"She doesn't remember what happened," said Greg. "She's scared. She doesn't know what happened to her, and that's freaking her out"  
"Mm hmm," said Grissom.  
"How are you getting on?" asked Greg. "With finding who did this to her"  
"Well," said Grissom. "It's looking like a hit and run"  
"A hit and run!" said Greg. "She got hit by a CAR"  
"That's what the evidence is saying," said Grissom. "I pulled some glass fragments, matches a headlight from a Mercedes SLK"  
"Oh my God!" said Greg. "She was hit by a car"  
"I'm sure of it," said Grissom.  
"Can I tell her that?" asked Greg.  
"I think maybe I should come down and explain it to her," said Grissom.  
"You're right," said Greg.  
"Where is she now?" asked Grissom.  
"She's asleep," said Greg.  
"I'll come down," said Grissom.  
"Okay," said Greg.

SCENE 6- HOSPITAL

"Sara," said Greg softly, rubbing Sara's hand. "Grissom's here"  
Sara opened her eyes. "Grissom! Hey"  
"Hey Sara," said Grissom. "How are you feeling"  
"Like I was hit by a truck," replied Sara, yawning. Greg bit his lip.  
"Close," said Grissom.  
"Huh?" said Sara.  
"We found out what happened to you," said Grissom.  
"What?" said Sara.  
"You were hit by a car," said Grissom.  
"As in 'hit and run' hit by a car?" checked Sara.  
"Yes," said Grissom.  
"Oh my goodness," said Sara.  
"To be more specific, a Mercedes SLK. Catherine's working on finding the driver"  
"Thank you," said Sara. "Thank you for findint out what happened to me"  
"That's okay," said Grissom. "Now you get better soon, alright"  
"Yes," smiled Sara, squeezing Greg's hand.  
"I'll come and see you again tomorrow," said Grissom. He left the room. "I'll be back in a minute," said Greg. He jumped up, and followed Grissom out. "Grissom"  
Grissom turned around. "What's up"  
"Thank you," said Greg. "For finding out the truth"  
"That's alright," said Grissom, putting his hand on Greg's shoulder. "Go back in, be with Sara"  
Greg smiled at Grissom, and then went back in to Sara's hospital room. He sat on the bed next to Sara, and she rolled over and buried her head in his lap. "Hey"  
"Hey," smiled Greg. He leant down, and kissed Sara on the forehead. "I'm glad you're okay."

END 


End file.
